Unidentified (Part 1)-The Mission
by beallen1021
Summary: Star Wars, The Clone Wars-Not being sent on a mission for a month takes it's toll on both Obi-wan and Anakin. When they finally do get partnered for one, it's strange, and Master Yoda refrains from leaking any details referring to it. While traveling to Umbara, Anakin reveals a deep secret, and Obi-wan finally tells his former padawan what's been bothering him.


**Obi-wan ran his fingers through his ginger hair. The food at the jedi temple was fine-if you were starving to death. A sigh escaped him softly. He shouldn't be so judgemental, the cooks tried their best. He twisted his fork around his (noodles?) but did not draw them near his mouth. In fact, the very thought of food made him nauseous. He groaned inwardly, wishing simply for a long night's rest, and a full one at that. Or at least an undisturbed meditation. But that simple luxury would not be granted to him for quite some time-for he was a general. General. Obi-wan hated it. He would much rather simply be a jedi, nothing more, nothing less. A smile played across his lips as he remembered the time when it was just so. When times were smooth, restful. He was young then. A padawan. With his master. Qui-gon. His fingers suddenly tightened around his utensil, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Using the force to hold back his emotion, he regained his calmness. A shuddering breath hissed through his teeth. Even though it had been years since Master Jinn had joined the force, Obi-wan still struggled with the emotions. He still didn't want to let him go. A warm steady hand tapped briefly on his shoulder. It made him shudder at the abrupt contact, but he turned to face the younger jedi knight before him anyway. "You need any company, Master?" Anakin's deep sea blue eyes sparkled playfully as he searched Obi-wan. Obi-wan attempted to give a weary smile, but it came out more as a grimace. Though the playfulness remained, a hint of concern flashed across his soft eyes. Without saying another word, Anakin quickly sat down by the older man. "Obi-wan, what's bothering you?" Obi-wan hated that his emotions were seeping through more often lately-he asumed it was from the stress of the clone wars, but still. He should be in more control. "Nothing," Obi-wan responded. "Just tired, that's all." The brenett haired jedi gave a deprived chuckle and shook his head. "Master, I know what you look like when you're tired, and this-" he gestured the wholeness of Obi-wan's body "-is not it." Looking around and hoping not to draw anymore attention, Anakin drew more closely to him. "No, somthing else is wrong." His tone was serious now. Great, now there was no way to stop him from finding out what he wanted to. That was Anakin for you. The stubborn chosen one. Still fiddling with his food, Obi-wan glanced towards his beverage. He outstretched a shaky hand to grasp the cold molded metal. He touched the rim to his lips, but Anakin pulled the hand holding the cup away from the parched entrance, and placed it back on the table. The jedi master looked into his former padawan's eyes, reluctant to talk. Every line, crease, and feature screamed with determination on the knight's face. Obi-wan knew that he had been acting a bit off lately, but only enough for Anakin to notice. The young man had been pressuring him into spilling his emotions more than once, but Obi-wan had always found an excuse convenient to the situation. Now, he boggled his mind for another one. "Anakin, I have to-" "No. You've been dodging my questions for weeks now. No more." Anakin's expression softened, worry returning. "You don't have to talk about it right now, but..." He looked away from the ginger-haired face of his former master. "I care about you," he looked back up with a look of pure sincerity plastered on. "And I'm not going to watch my best friend suffer without me doing anything about it." Obi-wan drew in a shaky breath. Anakin was right, an explanation was overdue. "Alright, Anakin. But not here, not now. Later, somewhere private." Anakin nodded just as his com-link beeped. Almost immediately after, Obi-wan's repeated the process. They both looked at each other in dismay, both hoping for a mission. They both had been cooped up with only diplomatics to entertain them for at least a month now, and both were eager for action. Though Obi-wan was hoping to ease himself back into war, he assumed Anakin wanted to jump right in. Master and Knight simultaneously answered their communicators. "Master Obi-wan Kenobi, your presence is requested in the council hall immediately for mission briefing." Anakin's voiced the same thing, except with his name in place of his own and instead of Master Windu's voice, Master Fitso had answered. A smile clothed both the man's faces. Though trained, they had to work to walk instead of run down the halls as they headed to the council room.**

…

**Obi-wan shifted in his seat. Even though Palpatine claimed that it was the finest cloth in Courosaunt, it was still uncomfortable. He trailed his eyes over to the only other person in the room at the moment-Anakin. Besides the fact that they hadn't been on mission for a month, they hadn't been paired for one longer. Just then the doors creaked open, and a short green figure entered the room, not bothering to sit in his own seat, but settling for pacing instead. "A mission, I have for you." Obi-wan almost laughed. Yoda could be so informal sometimes. He never bothered to greet. "Paired, you will both be, on a suitable mission." Anakin's smile dropped. Obi-wan brought his hand to his beard and covered his mouth. He pulled slightly on the tender ginger hairs to keep from laughing aloud. Yoda was a little like Obi-wan-he chose the logical choice. The green troll was easing them back into the action, just like Obi-wan wanted; just what Anakin didn't. "On Umbara, it will be." Obi-wan's eyes widened. Umbara? That was one of the most dangerous planets in the war. Assuming that they would both object, Yoda held up his hand for silence. "Worry, do not. Arrangements, we have made with the inhabitants. Peaceful, your mission will be." He flattened his ears, suggesting that there was more than what was said. "However," he continued as he hobbled around with his stick. "Undercover, you will go. Just it case, out of hands, things get." The two jedi settled back in their chairs, but not completely. Master and Knight jedi gave each other concerned and curious looks. After an abnormally long period of silence, Obi-wan managed to break through the sound barrier. "Master," Yoda's head swiveled towards the source of voice. "Pardon me, but you have yet to explain our mission goal." Now his ears were plastered onto his head. He pointed his wooden stick a few inches from Obi-wan. "Defy me, you will not. Patience, you must have, Obi-wan." Heat flushed in his cheeks. "Yes, Master." Yoda dismissed the situation and continued wandering throughout the corridor. "A disturbance, there has been," the wise master said. Anakin leaned forwards in his chair. "In the force?" Yoda glanced in his general direction and gingerly shook his head. "No. In space and time, it is." Lifted eyebrows reflected off each face. "Mmm. Strange, it is. Handle it, can you?" A mild playfulness crinkled Yoda's face. Both jedi nodded, ready to go. "Your ship, prepped and ready, it is. Leave as soon as you can, you must. No later than the evening meal, it must be." After Yoda had handed them their datapads, he dismissed them to their quarters. Both men left with hopes of an exciting mission ahead of them.  
**

…

**"Comfortable Master?" Anakin questioned the older jedi as they settled into the cockpit. "Yes, I'm fine Anakin." The younger man's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Good, cause you want to be comfortable when I'm the pilot." Obi-wan's stomach lurched. Anakin was a good pilot in war, but on a peaceful mission, he was still reckless. He often twirled in the air for fun just to make Obi-wan sick. Obi-wan gripped the sides of his seat, preparing for the treacherous flight ahead. Anakin flipped on the switches and prepared the ship for flight. As the engine started up, Obi-wan couldn't help but question the methods of Master Yoda. Though he had explained the purpose of the mission, the datapad hadn't given either of them much more detail on the situation. It left Obi-wan a little uneasy. They lifted into the air, and with a push of a button went into lightspeed. Flashes of purple and blue streamed for the windows. He would never get used to the radiant sight that still awed him. The universe truly was incredible. Anakin slumped back in his chair and put his hands on the back of his head. "Well," he said, drawing Obi-wan's attention. "We have an hour before we land on Umbara." Obi-wan nodded, and got out his datapad to sort his credits. "Awe, come on old man. Have some fun once in awhile." Anakin tried to grab the datapad from him, but Obi-wan swatted him away. "Anakin, I'm sorting my credits." The young man grinned slyly. Obi-wan's lip quirked. Anakin was unpredictable, and he never knew what he was going to do. Obi-wan cradled the electronic in his arms more tightly, wary of his former padawan's actions. After time passed and a few glances at him, Obi-wan relaxed a bit. But that was just what Anakin wanted. Without hesitating, the brunette haired man barreled into him, knocking him out of his seat, his datapad on the floor. Anakin gave a barreled laugh, and Obi-wan a growl. He moved his hand to grab his device, but Anakin skillfully pinned it to the ground. As he twisted the bearded man upward and sat on his chest, the mischief in his eyes triggered Obi-wan into laughter. "Oh, Anakin, I don't know how you get anything done." Just then Anakin's smile faltered a bit, and his eyes filled with emotion. He slumped downward on his chest, digging his knees painfully in his ribs. Obi-wan grunted. When he looked up from his robe, he saw that Anakin's head was bowed. "Anakin-" Obi-wan rasped. The blue eyes snapped to attention, and quickly stumbled off of his former Master. "Sorry," he mumbled as he shuffled over towards the window and stared aimlessly into space. Worry spiked off of Obi-wan. What had he said that had gotten Anakin so shaken up? He heaved himself off the cold floor and wandered to his friend. Placing a hand on his shoulder he asked, "Anakin, what's wrong?" Firm hands ran through the brunette hair as he face the ginger haired man. "Obi-wan," Anakin shuddered. He sighed. "There's something I have to tell you, something I should have a long time ago." Curiosity pricked at him. Anakin opened his mouth to speak further, but Obi-wan stopped him and motioned for the back quarters. The younger man nodded, and they both entered the room and sat on the bed, door closed. "Now Anakin, what is it?" Anakin sighed again, but continued. He then bravely faced his Master. "You-you know Senator Amidala?" Obi-wan hesitantly nodded. The blue eyes trailed to his thumbs as the chosen one fiddled with them. "She and I..." He looked back up, fear in his sky blue eyes. "Obi-wan, we're married." Obi-wan's blood went cold. His body started shaking as he moved slowly away from his former padawan. He looked at him with sheer horror. "Married...?" The horror was suddenly replaced with anger. He shot up, fury flooding off of him in waves. "Married?! Anakin, what were you thinking! The jedi code-" "Blast the code!" Anakin blurted. A wide eyed Obi-wan met his face. "What did you say?" Anakin swallowed. "You heard me. Obi-wan, I love her." He turned his back from Obi-wan. "I love her more than I love the code, and nothing can change that." Obi-wan settled his emotions. He knew Anakin and the Senator had a thing, but married? He shook his head. "Anakin, I won't tell anyone. I know what it feels like to be..." Anakin faced his Master once more. "Satine," he said, nodding in understanding. As he stroked his beard, he looked up. "Yes, believe it or not Anakin, I once asked her if she would want me to abandon the jedi code for her, and I meant it." Anakin's eyes widened in shock. "I would have, too, but she declined." Now he was a little teary. "I was forced to choose. To choose between her, and the code." He began to pace. "I chose her, but she chose the code." He sat himself back on the bed next to Anakin, clasping his hands in front of him. "So I had to leave her." He looked back at Anakin. "But you decided to have both." Anakin looked guiltily away. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I hope it works out for you." He gripped the young man's arm and squeezed. "And Anakin," He was met with crystal blue eyes. "I will always have your back. No matter what." His brunette hair bobbed as he nodded. A few moments of silence passed before Anakin spoke again. "Now it's time for you to tell me what's bothering you." Obi-wan looked up. Anxiety passed through the force as he realized that now was the time to tell him. "Alright. I'll tell you." Anakin waited patiently as Obi-wan conjured up his words. "It's Qui-gon Jinn," he blurted. "Your Master?" Anakin breathed. He nodded. "I-I've been, struggling with my emotions more than often lately, and I don't know why." Anakin place his own hand on the other man's knee. "You've probably just stored the emotion for so long that now it's finally seeping through. Getting it out should help, though." He was right. Obi-wan did feel better. He sighed, grateful for the escape. "Thank you Anakin." As both men got up, a question still stifled Obi-wan's mind. "Anakin?" he turned to face the voice. "What I said, about you not being able to get anything done, how did that trigger you?" Anakin smiled guiltily. "Padme does all that for me."**


End file.
